A New Start
by CallMeKaitlin
Summary: Two People left Rosewood for a reason, One for a new start and the other to win his girl back. R&R #EzriaStory


General POV

Ezra Fitz. The 6 ft tall 25 year old English Pofessor at Hollis College in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Everyone loved him as a professor. Girls wanted to be with him and guys wanted to be him. He made funny jokes with the class and showed he really cared for his students at Hollis. He had loved his job there from the start, but ever since Aria left him something had been missing. Yes, It was his fault his girlfriend of 2 years broke up with him. He was a jackass, but they could of made things work. Who was he kidding? Aria always tried to fight for their relationship, but one day Ezra, couldn't take it anymore and drank away the pain. He went to Snookers, The local bar at Hollis, and drank until he couldn't even remember who Aria was or where he was.

A very attractive blonde hit him up and one thing led to another and they were at Ezra's tiny apartment in bed. Ezra enjoyed every minute of it, until the next morning. He found himself laying next a girl he couldn't figure out was and a letter addressed to him on his night stand from Aria.

The letter read,

_Dear Ezra, _

_ I'm sorry I kept arguing with you, I'm sorry I kept wanting to make are relationship last. All I did was trying to save us. I guess I had this wild hair that you and me were soul mates. I kept thinking that you and me, Were supposed to be together. If you wanted to see other people why didn't you tell me? Why did you go and cheat on me instead of breaking up with me? I know we had a huge fight and now theirs nothing that can fix that. I'm sorry you wasted 2 years of your life with me, It was special though Ezra. _

_ I'll always love you though, _

_Love, _

_Aria Rose Montgomery_

That morning after Ezra read the letter, He kicked the blonde chick out whose name was apparently Taylor and tried to reach Aria millions of times. It always went to voice mail and she never responded to his text. He kept asking himself, Why did I have to go and get drunk? Why did I have to sleep with some random girl? After the 20th time of trying to call her, he came to the realization that she wasn't his anymore.

He then, tried going to her house. He knocked on the door millions of times and no one answered. He was so desperate to find her that he finally found Hanna's house and decided to check there.

_**FlashBack* **_

_Hanna Please answer your door, Ezra thought to himself tapping his foot. _

_ "What do you want Fitz?" Hanna asked opening the door. She knew what Ezra did. Ezra could tell by the look on her face, She was pissed. _

_ "Unm..Hanna..Is Aria here?" _

_ "You go and cheat on her and now you wonder where she is? Well, If you want to know so bad, Aria left an hour ago. You broke her heart and she needed to run away from here."_

_ "What?" Ezra asked in a panic tone. Thats when he fealt the hot tears stream down his face. _

_ "Don't cry, Fitz. If Aria would let me I would job your balls, off Now, but she requested we don't get revenge on you," Hanna told him in a sassy tone. _

_ "Alright," Ezra said slowly turning away. He had ran his fingers through his hair, How could he have done that too her? Shes gone. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK***_

_**Ezra's POV**_

"Ezra, Do you mind if we talk for a little bit?" Byron Montgomery stood at my door asking me.

"Yeah, Sure," I said getting up from checking my papers. "So, Whats up Byron?" I asked as he sat down on my couch.

"Ahh..Yes, You may want to sit down for this," He said looking up at me. I then sat down wondering what he was talking to me about.

"As, You may know, Hollis is adding another college in New York City and they're looking for a head professor, for their English department." Why would Byron be telling me this? Of course he should take it.

"Well, Arn't you going to take it?" I asked.

"Thats the thing, I was offered that position, but turned it down."

"How could you do that? Your perfect for that and you would make a lot more money."

"Thats the thing Ezra, I know I would make a lot more money, but I can't leave Rosewood. Mike needs to finish school here and I can't miss his senior year."

"Why are you telling me this then?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together.

"Ezra, I told them that they should offer you the position. You need the money and I heard that Aria was going to be attending college there," Byron told me with his big eyes. He never supported me and Aria as a couple and hes wants me to teach there? Yes, I will make a lot more money, but I mean if Aria's there, Byron never supported us as a couple.

"What? You did that for me? I mean of course I want to take the job, but why would it matter if Aria's there? You never supported us as a couple before."

"Ezra, When Aria ran away, I wanted to kill you so hard, but I saw why she ran. She ran because she loved you so much and wanted to know you never intended to hurt her. I heard from the grapevine, that you were drunk when it happened and didn't even know what was happening. I may have never supported you two as a couple before, but I can tell Aria, misses you a lot. Take it Ezra, You'll need it."

"Of course, I want to take it, Do I need an interview or anything?"

"No, They said they want to hire someone from this college, When I told them I didn't want to take It they wanted me to tell them, The best English Professor here, I told them it was you." Byron done this for me? This is amazing.

"Byron, You don't know how much I need to thank you."

"Ezra, Save it. I just need my little girls happiness back. Sorry for the late notice, I guess if it is one, but you would start next month." I can't believe it. I'm going to be teaching in New York where I have always wanted to teach in a month?

"Byron, I still can't believe this and the sooner I can leave the better, I mean I just cant wait to teach in New York," I told him with a grin on my face from ear to ear.

"I'm sure you can't, It just will be too different around. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I sure am going to miss you."

"Oh, Byron you don't know how much I'll miss you. I just can't believe that I get to move to New York."

"It will eventually sink in," Byron said getting up from the couch, "Oh and Ezra, Your done teaching here next, week." Next week? I never got to finish all of the things I wanted to teach.

"Thats fine, Byron. The sooner the better," I said. With that Byron left and I sat down on my chair trying to let it all sink in. I get to go to New York, I get to teach in New York, I get to Aria, In New York, New York, New York, New York.

**1 month later***

**Aria's POV**

I slowly, Walked down the long hallway trying to find the room that I would be living in for the next 9 months. I soon found it, as the last room down the hallway, 30C. I put my key into the lock and slowly opened the door praying that this room wouldn't be small or have a weird roommate. As I walked in I saw a small room with a tall blonde haired girl hanging up One Direction Posters. Great, I'm roommates with a _fan girl._

_ "_Hey you must be Aria?" She asked turning her head and looking down at me.

"Yes, Thats me and who are you? I never got a thing that said who I'm roommates with?"

"Oh, I'm Skylar, but I usually go by Sky. I'm from Des Moines, Iowa, where are you from?" She asked eagerly. Great shes a _hillbilly _too.** (A/N: I'm not trying to offend anyone if your from Iowa. I live in Iowa actually, Its just everyone thinks were Hillbillies so I had to add that!)**

"I'm..Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Your probably haven't heard of it, Its a tiny town," I said hoping she wouldn't bring up Ali.

"OH MY GOSH?! Isn't that the town where that girl named like Allison got murdered?" _Great_ she had to bring her up.

"Uh..Yeah..Her and I were actually kinda best friends," I said slowly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, To hear about that. What was it like? I mean being friends with her? She looked like a bitch, If you ask me," Skylar said in a bad tone.

"Unm, Can we please not discuss this? I mean right now? I'm just trying to start over and I don't really want to talk about Rosewood or Ali," I said. I could tell she felt sorry.

"Hohhot...You ran away? I mean something happened to where you couldn't take it anymore? Was it the whole Allison thing?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, Something like that, but I didn't leave because of Allison's death."

"Oh was it a boy?" Great, Now I have to go into the whole Fitz thing.

"Sadly, Yes."

"Why did you two break up? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well he was an older guy, My old English teacher actually, And we were finally making our relationship work, but then," It was too hard for me to finish it off. The water work started.

"Oh, Come on Aria, Come sit by me," Sky said gesturing me to sit down by her which I assumed on her bed.

"Well, We were making things work," I said trying not to sound like a baby, "But, We were in a big fight and he got wasted one night and he chea-, He cheated on me," I continued.

"Oh my gosh Aria," Skylar said giving me a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, Anyways he cheated on me and I found them in bed together. They were both asleep and I was heartbroken. I left Ezra, A note telling him we were over, and I ended up leaving Rosewood that day."

"Then what did you do?" Skylar asked concern.

"Well, I then applied onto an online high school and was able to finish high in with a week. I then applied here and got in early admissions. I was so excited when, I received the letter. I was more excited then I should have been, but it just feels so good to start all over. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Skylar aggreed with me nodding her head up and down. It felt good to have a new friend like her. Ever since she left Rosewood her and the girls hadn't really been in touch. Yes, they video chatted sometimes, but that was about it.

"So you like One Direction?" I asked changing the subject.

"OMFG, YESS!" She said freaking out. I couldn' help, but laugh at her fan girl voice. She defiantly was going to be great to live with.

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I was too eagerly excited for college. I guess anyone would be. I finally get the college life I have always dreamed of and I finally get to study my favorite subject, English, All of the time. I decided whatever, I was going to go to college for it was going to be something to do with English. Maybe I'll be an English Professor and write some books. At this point I'm not sure yet.

"Good morning," Skylab said walking into are tiny room.

"Someone got up early?" I asked sitting up.

"Well, Yeah, I'm too excited for my first day of college, Arn't you?"

"Yeah," I said rubbing my eyes, "I just don't like getting up early," I said laughing to myself. I then got up and grabbed my things getting ready to shower.

**Ezra's POV**

I walked out of my new, New York apartment in a rush. I was running 20 minutes late and I couldn't be late for my first day at teaching English at a new college. I was able to catch a taxi fast and I told them the adresses and I soon found myself reaching my destination.

**Aria's POV**

"Hurry up Aria! Your going to be late for class," Skylar told me over the receiver. No I can't be late for class. I ran up the stairs to the English department building and rushed to my next class. I can't be late, I can't be late, I can't be late, I chanted in my head. I finally reached my destination and slowly turned the door knob. Please not have started, I thought to myself. The professor was writing his name on the board, It read Professor** Fritz.**

"Ezra," I mumbled under my breathe.

**A/N: Hey guys! Well Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story! I mad it kind of long and I think this story will be really good! If you have read my old stories you know that they began with very bad grammar so I want you guys to tell if I should finish though! I hope you guys like this and don't forget to R&R! Also follow me on twitter **** CalllMeKaitlin**

**Love Always,**

**Kaitlin**


End file.
